


Covet

by calie15



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Developing Relationship, F/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has always wanted and resent what was Thor's, but for once it may be something more then sibling rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

In the dark recesses of his mind is where his truths lie. They were hidden from everyone, sometimes even from himself. Sometimes, when he was alone with his thoughst, Loki let those truths surface, and he explored the things he didn't want people to know. If they knew then they'd know him, and that was't a risk he'd ever take. Some of those truths were weaknesses also. And some of them were so far from possible that he chose not to consider them.

One of those truths sat within the garden, paper in hand, and the tip of a pen scrambling across it. Her face turned to the darkened sky and down repeatedly. 

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Loki straightened, his heart thumping as he realized he may have actually been caught and exposed. It was Frigga’s eyes he met.

"Loki," she said in greeting, her lips turning up with a gentle smile.

"Mother, I really must-."

"Stay," she said, her voice gentle, a command laced within it. "What troubles you?"

The prospect of voicing his troubles left a bad taste in his mouth. They were weaknesses is it what they were.

When he didn't respond and kept his head bowed she looked out over the landscape, taking in the stars, the water, the garden, the solitary woman. "May I guess?"

Loki swallowed and turned his head just barely to glance at her, saying nothing still.

"A question instead. Loki, you've always coveted the things that were Thor's, things that he cared for."

Loki tensed at her words. Thor. The man, the brother who had everything. The favorite son. It was another truth he kept buried, his ever burning jealousy and resentment of Thor.

"Are you now simply because of Thor?" She asked gently and tilted her head to look at him, waiting for an emotion to slip through a crack in his stone facade.

"I don't know what you speak of," he said flippantly, refusing to acknowledge her question with a truthful response. 

"No? Yet you sit here watching Jane Foster. You may hide from your father," Loki sighed irritably at the mention of him, but she continued, "and your brother, but not your mother. They doubt the depth of your feelings, and you'd make them think you feel nothing, but I know better then that."

"Believe what you wish," he responded, his tone harsher then it should have been, but he wanted nothing to do with their current conversation. Instead he wanted to run from it.

"Loki," Frigga began, her eyes softening, her face pained at his predicament. "I must ask, what would you do with someone's love? Would you be reckless with it? Would you remain so scared of your own possible feelings that it would whither and die? Would you want to simply possess it for yourself? Or would you embrace it? Treat it as a gift to be cherished and protected?"

Loki swallowed thickly, hating the question she voiced. His mother wasn't implying that he ruined everything he touched, but it felt that way. She questioned whether he would ever be emotionally stable enough to treat someone kindly and as an equal. The questions lingered in Loki's own twisted mind. His cruel, resentful mind. "It doesn't matter," he said finally and raised his head, staring at the brunette with a look of indifference.

Frigga turned to him and curled her fingers around his own. "I ask Loki, because," she frowned, seeming to be at war with herself, but then continued, "your brother lingers in the hall, with his kind, with his friends, with Sif."

Loki turned at the mention of the warrior’s name and narrowed his eyes. "Thor would not-."

"Betray anyone. Ever," Frigga agreed. "But as with you, we all hide the things we try not to feel."

His brow drew down at her words, then he turned away, unwillingly to let her see the way the effect her revelation had on him. His eyes flickered around, not really seeing as his brain worked to absorb her words and their implications.

"Don't ignore what you feel my son, ignorance leads to ruin, to misery. Understand it. Embrace it. And make a choice dear one. Make the right choice."

When her hand slid from his he didn't turn to bid her good eye, he barely even registered her absence. For a time he stared at the woman in the garden, hating the way something ached within him. Loki didn't want to want this, he didn't want to covet his brother's woman. It wasn’t because he could spare a bit of conscious in regards to his brother, but it was exceedingly frustrating to find himself wanting something that was his brother’s, someone that would want a thing to do with him

He watched her for a time, arguing with himself, demanding he turn and walk away from this foolishness, from the game he was considering entering. Could he wrestle her affections from perfect brother? Could the monster, the darker, disappointing brother really take something so innocent from Thor without force? She had been mortal, and mortals had their own particular set of ideals and conscious that their short life spans made them unable to forgive. She wasn't mortal though, not anymore. There was time, years, centuries. There was Sif. 

Loki slowly let his lips curl into a wicket smile.

He knew without a doubt that he wouldn't want to ruin anything about the woman he watched. Being careless with her heart would be a disaster. Being unkind or his general ruthless self would drive her away. That didn't mean he wouldn't pull out every trick in the book to get what he wanted though. Games were what Loki played best, and he'd play this game to the best of his ability. There were enough pieces on the board to maneuver to get what he wanted. With that in mind, and feeling more like himself then he had in weeks, Loki disappeared in a green light from from his spot in the shadows.  
\-----

A flash of green light close to her side caused Jane to startle, cry out and send her book to tumbling to the ground. She retrieved it quickly and stood, turning to where the light originated from and found Loki. "Wha-." She shook her head and took a step back, always wary of him. "Thor isn't here,” she supplied quickly enough, hoping that would send him away. 

"Do you think I'd consciously search out that mindless brute?" He asked, but his voice held no animosity. 

Jane stared at him for a moment, realizing what he implied. "Me? You're looking for me?" He responded with a noncommittal shrug. His eyes glanced down and before her brain could register what he was looking at he snatched her book from her hand. "Hey!" She exclaimed and watched him observe her notes and rough drawings with interest, or at least feigned interest. She was of the mind to snatch her book away, but she wasn't quiet brave enough to do so.

"You know," Loki began and looked up, "there are other locations in Asgard more suitable for star gazing."

He held out her book then and Jane reached for it slowly, distracted by his conversational attitude. Loki was...Loki. He was so many things, most of them not nice, but over the past couple of years he'd become more tolerant of her presence. Jane even dared to assume he seemed amused by her new immortal life. That didn't mean he still didn't make her uncomfortable. He was imposing, but not in the same way that Thor was. Thor was a force to be reckoned with, but he quickly won a person over with his warm, caring attitude. Loki was sharp witted, took pleasure in teasing and needling someone. It was always a game with him, one he usually won. So she couldn't help but be wary of his friendly words. "I-I'm not aware of them."

Loki lifted a hand and turned it over, a silent request.

Jane glanced at his upturned hand and up at his face, knowing her eyes widened. 

"I can show you," he said finally, answering her confusion. 

The thought of being alone with Loki should have rung warning bells in her mind, but curiosity ate at her and she bit the inside of her bottom lip with indecision. "I can follow, I don't need to be led," she said suddenly, the scientist in her winning out, but a part of her still warning that she needed to be wary of him. She expected him to be offended by her comment, but he only smirked.

"Not the way I travel you can't," he said with a knowing smile that reached his eyes. 

It took no time for Jane to realize that Loki was enjoying this, and not necessarily in a good way. Part of her wanted to be angry at him for it, but there seemed to be nothing terrible in his offer.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his hand still outstretched. 

"No," she said without a doubt, and instead of being affronted leaned in, a smirk, gracing his lips.

"I wouldn't either," he whispered.

Jane pursed her lips, fighting off a threatening smile. Then he smiled at her, a genuine smile, and she could almost believe he took honest pleasure in her response, but she wouldn’t. Even so, she lifted her hand and land it in his own. His longer fingers curled around her own, grasping her hand.

"Should we alert your hulking suitor where you've gotten off too lest he think I kidnapped you."

Jane swallowed at the reference to Thor. She'd taken her leave some time after the celebration of his return. He'd offered to accompany her in that late hour, but she'd insisted he remain as the guest of honor. He hadn't argued. "No," she said without a second thought.

"Disappearing with the evil brother, how reckless of you Jane," he teased, his sharp green eyes narrowing in on her as he stepped closer.

Jane began to form a response, but then she noticed the light forming around her and she was pulled into blackness.  
\-----

A second later they appeared and she stumbled forward. Loki tightened his hold on her hand and grasped her hip tightly, steadying her.

"I can't believe I just did that," she whispered breathlessly and looked up at him

"You've flown with Thor," he pointed out. Every question, ever statement had a purpose.

"Yea, but, his was…” She shook her head in amazement and looked up at him. “Is it always like that?”

Loki blinked slowly, taken aback by her wide amused. “Yes.”

Slowly, her smile slipped, but she stared at him for a moment longer, seeming to consider him, but then slowly turned away, her eyes turning to the wide expanse of sky. “Oh my.”

“Have you not been up here?” He asked as she walked to the edge of the balcony. It was a balcony raised above Asgard with only steep winding steps to guide someone to it. Not many chanced the dangerous path. That was one of her reasons It had become one of Loki’s favorite places centuries ago.

“No,” she whispered and leaned on the edge, staring out over the night sky. 

Loki took a few steps closer to her, chancing his luck and coming to stand close to her body. “Thor could have taken you here, but I’ve found he has little interest in such things.” Loki wouldn’t damn his brother, not to her.

“No,” Jane agreed, softly, “he does not.”

There was regret in her tone and Loki smiled slowly behind her. “Those celebratory meals are always tedious, aren’t they?” She turned her head then and Loki suspected that when she realized how close he was to pressing his chest to her back she'd pull away. Then she smiled, just slightly.

“Yea, I guess they are,” Jane said softy, a sad smile gracing her lips.

“Look,” he spoke gently, stepping closer to her body, dropping his head close to the side of her own and pointed to the night sky. 

Jane looked into the sky, noting the star shooting across it and gasped.

When the star disappeared her head turned, her face only inches from his own, and she should have pulled away, she should have gasped in shock that his body was so close to her own. Jane didn’t though. Instead she looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.


End file.
